tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Volkihar Redux
Is a large modification to Dawnguard Castle Volkihar which rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts . The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires. Once the quest Kindred Judgement has been completed as either a vampire slayer or a vampire, the Dragonborn will own the castle and can find many new quests, perks and unique items. Location Castle Volkihar is located in a previously inaccessible region in the far northwest corner of Skyrim, near the sea border with High Rock. The entrance can initially be accessed via Icewater Jetty, northwest of Northwatch Keep. The castle can also be reached by Ferrymen, or by swimming across the channel. Castle Volkihar is part of the Dawnguard DLC addon. After the Teleport Tower West has been discovered, a spell tome Return to Castle Volkihar can be found sitting on a lectern just after entering the top floor. Description Castle Volkihar Redux brings the castle far beyond a simple repair from the crumbled dilapidated state in which it is inherited after finishing the Dawnguard questline. It opens up every blocked portal making Volkihar the size of a town. It is populated with forty new entities: gargoyles, draugr, bonemen, new Volkihar vampire personalities and a few other creatures. It also includes custom armor, magic, blessings and weapons influenced by Molag Bal. This mod was published on the Skyrim Steam Workshop February, 28th, 2013. This vampire Dragonborn's home also offers many unique perks such as a blood bath, potion cauldrons, seven additional quests and fifteen follower ready guest rooms. Marriage partners will have the option to move in once the final Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgement has been completed. There are presently five additional wings added to the castle as well as populating the existing unused parts of the castle such as the Undercroft, Ruins, North Tower and East Tower. Towers of the Castle The following towers are located inside Castle Volkihar North Tower Vault *The treasure room vault containts ample storage and is guarded by two Volkihar Draugr Guards *Blood Bath - when used by any NPC or the player all clothing is removed. A well fed buff and cleansed effect is also given NPC's clothing will re-appear after leaving *Luxurious Swimming & Bathing Area (five thrall's inhabit the pool). There is a bust of change face in the pool area just after entering through the door on your left. *Mannequins and dislpay cases are dispersed throughout the north tower *Dragon Priest "Claw" and "Mask" displays can be found in the largest center room of this wing in the north west corner *A dwemer light switch can be found near the door to the Courtyard Master Throne Wing *Desk with Safe & Book Shelves *Throne for the True King of Skyrim *Alchemy table with 25% bonus to all potions created *Portal to Fogottten Vale *Endless Thralls to feed on *Sleeping chamber fit for a king *Secret rooms, walls, closets and cabinet Valerica's Tower (formerly the "Ruins") *Vampire Tavern (bar tender sells blood potions) *Four Bards automatically take turns singing *Fully equipped library *Toture chamber *Church of Molag Bal with shrine that gives a unique blessing *Four Volkihar Gargoyle Guards (after completing "it's good to be king") *Five Volkihar Draugr Guards (all follower ready) *Alchemy station in bottom floor kitchen with 25% bonus to all potions created *Blood Potion crafting station in bottom floor kitchen East Tower *Alchemy Bazaar *Training Wing *8 guest rooms *Balcony overlooks south east South Tower *Daedric artifact specific displays *Two balconies (one overlooks the courtyard, the other overlooks the shipyard docks) *Mannequins *Weapon Displays *A unique reward for placing Namira's ring on the Shrin of Namira *Dragon Scroll Displays Teleport Tower West Valerica has brought her knowledge of the magic from the soul cairn to the castle. A special teleportation wing has been added. It includes two teleportation networks, one for the castle internally and one to six major cities. Solitude, Windhelm, Winterhold, Riften, Whiterun and Markarth. *Two tomes of Teleport to Castle Volkihar can be found on a lectern near the entrance to the teleportation room. *A Soul Cairn Volkihar Mistaman guard can also be found in this wing *Storage containers not easily noticeable can be found near the internal teleportation kiosk Volkihar Keep *All new decor, and finally new guards. The hallway to the Courtyard is now unblocked when the Dawnguard quest Touching the Sky is completed. *Two doors are added to the keep that go to the East Tower guest wing and a trap door in the thrall chamber that goes to the Undercroft (the trap door was once just a refuse chute for dead thralls and bones) *There is also a plugin mod by the same author which gives a spell tome that makes all the vanilla Volkihar vampires in the keep "non-essential" i.e., killable. Attitude Adjustment mod here on the Skyrim Steam Workshop. Exterior Volkihar Front Entrance This is the main entrance to the castle. There are seven additional follower ready guards (three draugr and four gargoyles) that are added to the front of the castle after all the quests have been completed. There is also a new horse stable to the left side of the bridge. Horses will now automatically stable there when fast traveling to the front of the castle. Also notice the exterior towers have been repaired. Volkihar Docks On the west side of the island the Volkihar shipyard can be found. It can be upgraded twice through completing quests. The shipyard will now have a full service blacksmith and smelter area including an enchanting station, tanning rack and sharpening stone. There is also a Blacksmith vendor. Each crafting station gives a 25% buff to all items created or tempered. There are two safe storage containers on the dock and a trash barrel nearby for unwanted items. Several follower ready Volkihar Guards patrol nearby. Bonfire's have been added to either side of the Shipyard to attract more trade and prey into the castle at the completion of related CVR quests. Three new doors have been added to the Volkihar Docks. One to the Master Throne Wing, another to Valerica's Tower and a secret passage door connected to both the secret cave and the Volkihar Courtyard. One ship and a boat can be used to travel to the following destinations. Ship destinations: *Dawnstar Port *Solitude Port *Windhelm Port *Winterhold Jetty. Boat destinations: *Gargoyle Point (north side of the the island). Castle Volkihar Balcony In addition to the existing balcony attached to Valerica's Study, where the Soul Cairn portal is still located after CVR has been installed. Another balcony to the East Tower and a Tower above the Shipyard Port are also added to the exterior of the castle. Gargoyle Point A platform and large gargoyle door entrance has been added to the north side of the Volkihar island known as Garoyle Point. The boat that travels there will be available in the shipyard after starting the quest "It's good to be King". Castle Volkihar Redux Quests *Releasing the Coven *Fortify Volkihar *It's Good to be King *Port of Call *The Forgotten Tower *Keep em Coming *The Scent of old Death (starts in Solitude - hideout for start vampires) *Just the Bare Necessities of Life (starts in Windhelm - Hideout for start vampires) Links Castle Volkihar Redux mod on the Steam Workshop Gallery